Mad King Aerys Hate
by ParkourStar
Summary: Why did Aerys Targaryen want to kill Robert before the Rebellion? Find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Aerys Targaryen**

As King Aerys Targaryen sat upon the cold swords that made the Iron Throne, he knew he still needed to pick a Hand. All kings had Hands to help them rule, and because he didn't have one, the new young eunuch, Varys, was advising him. He didn't trust him.  
Varys was always skittering around like a spider, spying. But in the case of choosing a Hand, should he choose a friend, or a powerful possible ally? Eventually, it came down to Robert Baratheon, who he considered a great friend, or Tywin Lannister,  
who could make an extremely powerful ally. After a few hours of indecision, he determined to ask Jaime Lannister, the commander of his Kingsguard.

"Ser Osmund, fetch Jaime Lannister." Osmund Kettleblack was the newest member of the Kingsguard, but had proved himself many times on the battlefield. He bowed and rushed off to find Jaime. Aerys sighed. Leaning back to relax, he felt a sharp prick in  
his finger. Looking down, he saw blood begin to well up from a cut. Sucking the blood off, he remembered the cruel nickname Lord Manderly had given him. _King Scab_. Closing his eyes, he imagined he was fucking Rhaella. He smiled, opening his  
eyes again. But to his great shock, he was no longer in Kings Landing. Instead, he was on the icy pathway of the Wall. A sharp caw directed his gaze to the left, where a white crow sat perched on an ice spike. When he looked closer though, he saw  
that it had three eyes, as blue as those of the Others that roamed beyond the wall.

"Beware, the enemies inside and out." Although the crow's beak never moved, Aerys heard it clearly. "Look," urged the crow,"Look,and you will see all of them." As Aerys looked over the Wall, into the Seven Kingdoms, he saw thousands of troops marching  
onto Kings Landing, with all types of banners flying. Flayed men, Flowers, Sun and Spears, Fish, Wolves, Lions, Castles, Krakens, and even Three-Headed Dragons! With a gasp, he madly flung himself off the Wall.


	2. Chapter 2

**Robert Baratheon**

As Robert read the letter from the raven perched on the ledge of the window, a surge of disgust ran through him. He was wanted to be the Hand to Mad King Aerys Targaryen. Aerys was marrying his own sister, Rhaella Targaryen, and had already had her maidenhood  
/the second he learned she was a woman flowered, and had her with child, Rhaegar Targaryen. Even worse, in a week, they would be wed. Robert loved Rhaella, and since they knew each other, they longed to get married. Wanting her already, he walked  
/into the bed chamber and stripped off his clothes, allowing a cool breeze to pass over the smooth musculature of his body.

"My Lord," called a smooth female voice from behind a tapestry in the corner. "You look strong. Could you prove that strength by taking me again?" Robert smiled. He knew it was Rhaella without even looking, naked, ready.

"It would be an honor," he replied seductivly, "If my Lady would allow it..."

The laugh that came seemed to be music, golden in his ears. He turned around, grinning. Rhaella was standing in the corner, naked, her silvery blond hair cascading around her shoulders. The coarse thicket between her thighs was dark brown, and glistening  
/wet in the torch light.

"Come, my Lord," she said, smiling, as she dragged him into bed. He rolled on top of her, quickly thrusting his manhood deep inside. She gasped in pleasure, and pulled him farther in. Still inside her, the pleasure quickly faded, as he realized that theycould  
/never do this again. "Robert," she said, seeing his expression, "what is the matter?"

"Your brother," he began, but Rhaella quickly cut him off.

"Never call him that. I refuse to accept any blood tie with him." Her expression turned cold.

"I apologize, Rhaella. I meant no offense."

She smiled, already haven forgotten the incident. "So, what was it about Aerys? You never finished."

 _You never let me._ Robert didn't say that, though. "Aerys has made me his Hand."

Rhaella's face erupted into happiness. "That's great, Robert! You'll be Hand! You'll have the chain, and a king's feast everyday!" But then she reached the same conclusion that he had earlier. "But then... We can't see each other."

"I know. That's why I have to go." Saying those words felt like a knife to his heart. Rhaella sat in silence for a while. After what seemed like hours, passed, she finally spoke.

"Robert, I think I just found a way we could be together."


	3. Chapter 3

**Jaime Lannister**

As Jaime sat kneeling in the sept, one of the white-cloaked Kingsguard, Ser Boros Blount, came storming through the doors.

"Ser," he gasped, "King Aerys has requested you again." _Requested,_ thought Jaime, _an odd choice of words for a king._

Smiling slightly, Jaime stood and stretched."Tell our dear _King,_ my wonderful self is in the sept praying. I am unable to come." Blount's ugly face twisted in confusion.

"Ser, I don't think he meant it as an invitation. You are commanded."

Disgust ran through Jaime like a wave. Did Blount take him for a fool? "The King can go and fuck himself. I'm not going to waste my time on that asshole." In the corner, the septa gasped. The loyal man she knew who prayed with her was turning into a treasonous  
man.

"Ser Jaime..." she trailed off, looking horrified. With a sharp cry, she ran to the door. She never made it though. Her brown septa robes were long, and she tripped and fell... right at the feet of Ser Boros, who grabbed her roughly and dragged her up.  
"I will tell the King! You will be punished!"

Jaime laughed, but it was without humor. "Which gods do you pray to?" Confusion clouded over her face. Jaime stepped forward and slapped her with a swift backhand. " _Which gods?_ " he spat. Raising his hand again. She flinched and pulled back.

"The Seven, Ser." Jaime smiled.

"Then pray to the Stranger to give you a quick death, bitch." He stepped back, relishing the fear in her eyes. "Blount," he called, standing by the window. "Toss her out. Make it look like an accident."

Turning to walk away, he didn't see the septa fall, but he heard her. The scream echoed around the land, startling a group of crows up from the trees.


	4. Chapter 4

**Aerys Targaryen**

"Make arrangements for the royal wedding!" called Aerys from the throne. His wedding with Rhaella was in two days, and Grand Maester Pycelle was in charge of the arrangements, a task he had neglected. Jon Arryn, Eddard Stark, Roose Bolton, and Tywin Lannister  
/were all coming. And of course, his new Hand, Robert, was coming, along with Stannis and Renly Baratheon.

Grand Maester Pycelle dipped his head, and walked out, his heavy maester's chain jangling. Rhaella entered next, head dipped respectfully.

"Your Grace," she said, her voice soft. She would bear his children, thought Aerys angrily. She needed to be stronger. The last time he fucked her, she had been weak, just like her bastard son Chollo Stone turned out to be. Aerys had killed him to prevent  
/others from finding out.

"What is it Rhaella?" snapped Aerys. He hated her, but refused to show it to other people.

"The wedding is in two days, and I would request one last trip to Winterfell to see some, friends."

Aerys thought deeply. "What friends are these?"

"Lady Catelyn Stark of Winterfell, Lord Eddard Stark of Winterfell, Lady Lysa Arryn of the Vale, Lord Jon Arryn of the Vale, and Lady Cersei Lannister of Casterly Rock." She hesitated, waiting for the response on his hard face.

"Fine," snapped Aerys. "But, if you do not come back in time for our wedding, I will have Lord Bolton flay a part of his choosing from you." Rhaella's heart sped up in fear. Lord Bolton had always been known for skinning people, friends and enemies alike.

Dipping her head in consent, Rhaella stepped back. "Thank you, Your Grace." Quickly exiting, she failed to notice the look Aerys gave her, and the nod at the guard to discreetly follow her.


	5. 5 Chapter 5

**Jaime Lannister**

Sitting with Cersei in a window at Casterly Rock, Jaime looked out the window absent mindedly.

"Jaime, what is it?" asked Cersei expectantly. She was still naked from the event just a few minutes ago in bed.

"There is someone coming, and I have little understanding on why they are here." Looking out the window, Cersei saw who Jaime was talking about. A lone rider on a black horse was riding quickly to the castle. She had no idea who it was either, until shelooked  
/closer and saw the silvery blond hair flying about in the wind. At tha moment, she knew it was Rhaella.

"That is Rhaella Targaryen, and we must go down to meet her as soon as possible." Quickly jumping up, she ran to her wardrobe and snatched out a red dress, pulling it on.

"Why is she here Cersei?" Jaime's face showed confusion and anger, all amassed in an ocean of thoughts.

"She sent a raven, she wants help killing that mad man of her brother. She needs our armies as well. Aerys has a strong army, as well as three dragons."

Jaime sat back. "We cannot let father hear of this, sister. He will refuse to help."

Cersei slapped him angrily, her hand cracking across his face. Jaime's cheek started to redden. "I am not a fool! I know we can't, but if you kill Aerys, that could get you the throne, giving it to the Lannisters!" Jaime sighed, annoyed.

"Fine. Let's go." As they walked down the stairs, the stairs, two guards came walking up, dragging Rhaella.

"What are you doing!" Cersei ran towards Rhaella, but was pushed back by a guard. Laughing at whothe guard took for a young whore of Tywin's, the guard kept walking, but was stopped by the point of a sword in his throat.

"Release her," said Jaime in a voice that was dangerously soft, "or, you can feel a sword pushed through your neck." The guard stopped in shock, recognizing Jaime. His first mistake, pushing Cersei. His second, thinking she was Jaime's whore.

"Ser Jaime," sputtered the guard, "I did not recognize you. Is your whore causing trouble to you? I could take her away and fuck her before killing her, if it would please you." Pointing at Cersei, he smiled a little.

Jaime pushed the point in just enough for a few beads of red to trickle down the guard's neck. "That, is my sister, Cersei Lannister." The man's eyes widened in fear as he realized what he had done. "If you are this stupid, how you became a guard is awonder."  
/Pushing the sword swiftly through his throat,, the man died swiftly, blood fountaining out of the wound. Turning to the other guard, the man's eyes were fearful, fearing the same fate as his friend. "Clean this up before Lord Tywin sees, and if you  
/speak to anyone about this, I will send you to the Bolton's to be flayed."

"Yes, Ser. Thank you Ser." The other guard ran off to clean the mess, thankful for Jaime's mercy.

Running to Rhaella, Cersei gave her some comfort, which was shrugged off. Rhaella, walking towards Jaime, missed the venemous look Cersei shot at her.

"The wedding is in two days. After a few months of us being married," she shuddered at the thought, "will you kill him?" The desperation in her voice was clear. Jaime thought about it.

"He has an army. Who is to kill them? As good as I am, I can't kill _that_ many." Ignoring the sarcasm, Rhaella hesitated. She had planned on leaving the army for her future children.

"Well, I was going to get the army to fight for the son I will bear Aerys so we can still rule."

"And you want us to kill your husband and give you the throne? What is in it for us? The Lannister's will have helped you, what will you do for them?"

Rhaella stood shocked, unable to respond. Cersei's lip curled in satisfaction. "Of course. Do you take us for volunteers to kill people for you? Get out!"

"Cersei, please-" Rhaella began but was cut off.

"GO! Before I have more guards drag you out, after they have had their pleasure with you!" Rhaella dipped her head, quickly fleeing Casterly Rock. Jumping on her mount, she swiftly galloped off. "We must tell Father of this madness." Cersei's rage was  
fierce. And Jaime shared it.

"Father," he shouted, knowing that Lord Tywin was just upstairs. In a few minutes, Lord Tywin arrived. His eyes, as usual showed no emotion. Their father stood their, expressionless as Jaime shared what had happened.

"Do what she says. Kill Aerys," Tywin looked coolly at Jaime's shocked expression. "After killing him, Rhaella and any possible children of hers will have fled, so the throne is yours, which you will then give to me."


End file.
